


I demoni del leone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La tristezza di Loki è qualcosa che solo Lucy può curare.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Loki/Lucy (ti lascio libera per tutto il resto, ma sono curiosa di Loki)PACCHETTO 1) Montagna/Mai più + Genere Het





	I demoni del leone

I demoni del leone

Loki guardò il fiore candido appassire nella sua mano e i suoi occhi blu si fecero liquidi dietro i vetri spessi dei suoi occhiali.

Il vento della montagna gli scompigliava gli spessi capelli arancioni; muovendo anche l'erba del prato su cui era seduto.

Il giovane sgranò gli occhi, sentendo qualcuno abbracciarlo da dietro con delle braccia sottili.

"Non ti lascerò mai più da solo a soffrire così tanto. Tu sei un leone coraggioso, Loki, e mi proteggi sempre, ma io voglio fare altrettanto.

Ti sei sentito un mostro fuori da questo mondo, pronto a scomparire, per fin troppo tempo" disse Lucy.

Loki arrossi, sorridendo.

"Si, mia signora".


End file.
